fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
The basic storyline for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Adventure. Prologue The story begins at Peach's Castle, where Peach talks to Toadswarth about sensing something... weird... happening later on in the evening. Toadswarth, alongside two Toads, head to Mario's house to tell the Bros. to head to Peach's Castle. When they get there, the castle starts shaking, and a giant Bowser comes crashing through. Mario and Luigi fight Bowser (tutorial battle), however, Bowser has a curse on him that only the Princess can fix. Bowser goes to explain about the Giant Space Squid... attacking outer space. There is a huge rumble, and the screen flashes white as a transition to Rosalina... lying on the ground of the Comet Observatory, where Rosalina discovers the Space Squid reviving the fallen X Nauts. Cue Rosalina gameplay tutorial. After this, Lord Crump comes to Peach's Castle and takes Peach and Bowser. The X Nauts attack Mario and Luigi, locking them in a cage. Cue Bowser and Peach teamwork. World 1: Rosalina's Space Adventure Peach and Bowser free Mario and Luigi, however, Sir Grodus appears and sends Mario and Luigi off to the Mushroom Kingdom. They have to explore Toadstool Fields, battling enemies such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas. They eventually meet a Green Toad, who needs help finding his friends. After you are done helping, there is a major rumble... and the scene cuts to... Rosalina!! She is in the Comet Observatory, which is destroyed now. She has to find the five pieces of the Launch Star in order to launch to Starship Mario, which Lubba has sent an invite to as Comet Observatory is destroyed. Upon finding the last one, a boss fight with King Kaliente begins. Rosalina launches off to Starship Mario, as the scene cuts back to... The Bros!! The Space Squid, who reveals his name is Squidscratch. He sends in three aliens, who are dressed in army attire, and Mario and Luigi battle. Upon being defeated, a Red Toad comes in and teaches the Bros. the spin attack. They then can travel throughout the rest of the fields, until... the scene cuts to Bowser and Peach. They are locked in a cage, and a minigame starts in which players have to help the characters escape by using Bowser's insides to help him grow inner strength. They explore the X Naut Fortress, defeating some X Nauts, when they run into none other than TEC 2.0!! TEC 2.0 explains that a space threat is taking over the cosoms, and Rosalina could be in grave danger. Peach requests that TEC warns Rosalina, and in order to do so, she has to create an intergalactic potion alongside Bowser. Once that is complete, TEC sends an email to... Rosalina, who we are now playing as. Lubba explains how grave danger she is in, and in order to save the cosmos, she needs to go through the three galaxy centres... The Freezeframe Galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy, and Sea Side Galaxy. (all returning from the original Mario Galaxy). Rosalina can tackle the galaxies in any order. She will have to face bosses, however, including Cosmic Rosalina Clone, Dino Piranha, and Race Shark. World 2: Mutant Fish Ocean After Rosalina defeats all three of the bosses, she collapses, and is levitated by some unknown force. A mysterious voice tells you to control her back to safety on Starship Mario so Lubba can take care of her. Once that is done... Mario and Luigi enter Shy Guy Beach, which has been overrun by Pirate Guys. Many Shy Guys like to live in peace here, however, there are some Pirate Shy Guys are are selfish assholes. Captain Shy Guy challenges the Bros. to a battle, and after they win, the Bros continue. After exploring a bit, Captain Shy Guy returns to 'kidnap' the bros, and Bowser and Peach are up next! They must sneak past Grodus' office into the fishtank there. The fishtank somehow connects to the ocean via a pipe, but full of mutant fish. They come across King Mute, who they must defeat. Once defeated, Luigi and Mario come out of the fish, and the four of them head off together World 3: Bowser's Meltdown Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser are all travelling together up to Shy Guy Beach, when Squidscratch comes back. He uses the power of DNA in order to turn Bowser into a giant Bowser Mutant. He picks up and throws Mario, Luigi and Peach far away, laughs, and... Rosalina is still laying on the ground. A glowing Luma called Lumisha comes. She is light blue and wears a crown... almost like a luma version of Rosalina. As a matter in fact, Lumisha was created from Rosalina's spirit and will act as her guide from now on. Rosalina must go back to the Comet Observatory and collect Blue Power Stars to prove her worthiness, however, and then must battle Cosmic Rosalina in order to face her inner fears. Mario, Luigi and Peach all awake in Stardust Ruins, a purple sanded desert in which they meet Starlow and the Seven Star Spirits. Each have a special trial set up. Once all seven trials are completed, Bowser storms in and Mario, Luigi and Peach must fight GIANT BOWSER. Bowser shrinks again, as Starlow teleports Mario and Luigi away. Peach and Bowser are left with Lord Crump in a robot costume, Magnus Von Grapple HD... World 4: Back to Ancient Egypt World 5: Mushroom Kingdom University Games World 6: The Bros Pre-Historic World 7: A Murder Mystery?? World 8: Peach in Fairy Forest World 9: Viking Voyage World 10: Rosalina Goes Under The Sea World 11: Teeny Meanie World 12: The Secrets of the Bamboo Forest World 13: The Abandoned Theatre World 14: Mario&Luigi: Ancient Shadows World 15: Joyous Humbug World 16: The Final Battle...s Epilogue Category:Subpages Category:Stories